


Hold Me tight

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck needs a hug, Eddie gives him one, Gen, Not Beta Read, angsty feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Buck needs a hug. He gets one from Eddie. And Eddie decides to do something to help Buck get out of his head.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Hold Me tight

**Author's Note:**

> We ALLLLLLLLL Know Buck needs hugs. A lot of them (Someone for the love of god Hug him, PLEASE!) 
> 
> This popped into my head while Reb and I were discussing tonight's Episode. Sometimes, you don't have to say anything to be heard, and sometimes you need a friend to sit with you in the silence until you find your voice.

Eddie’s just settled onto the sofa with a book he’d been wanting to read when he hears the knock on the door. Groaning, he placed the book on the coffee table and heads for the door. Christopher was in his room, settled in thanks to the rain that decided to float through the area. He’s grateful for the weekend off since he really hates working in the rain ever since… he turns his thoughts away from thinking about being buried and opens the door when the knock comes again. Buck is standing on the other side, hands in the kangaroo pocket of a pullover. His face is red and splotchy as if he’s been crying for the last hour. He’s looking at the toes of his sneakers, shoulders shaking as if he still can’t stop sobbing.    
“Buck? Why didn’t you just use your key?” The younger man isn’t saying anything and when those blue eyes lift to Eddie’s, he feels his heart break. He sees the desolation, the sadness. It hurts Eddie to see Buck like this.    
“Uh, why don’t you come in?” Eddie steps to the side and Buck steps through the door, looking like he wants to run away, rather than be inside a house. He’s never seen Buck this quiet. Even after a tough rescue. “Everything okay?”    
In answer, Buck wraps his arms around Eddie, pulls him into a hug. Eddie’s taken aback for a second before he wraps his arms around Buck. When he does, Buck crumbles in his arms. Eddie panics for a second, afraid they’ll both collapse if they don’t get to sitting. Something wet hits his shoulder and he knows Buck is crying.    
“Shhh, shhh, I got you. Let's get to the sofa.” Eddie has to walk backward and he’s thankful for the wide space he has to keep thanks to Christopher. The back of his knees hits the sofa and he goes with it, dragging Buck down with him. It takes a second, but Eddie rearranges them, so Buck is wrapped up in his arms. The shoulder of his shirt becomes soaked with tears. Eddie runs his hands along the back of Buck’s head, down his back.    
“You’re safe. I got you. Shhh.” Eddie doesn’t know what happened to make Buck break down like this, but he’s betting it has to do with his parents.    
“Did you call Dr. Copeland?” He can’t help but ask, because Buck needs to talk to someone.    
“Don’t want to talk,” Buck gets out between sobs.    
“Okay.” Eddie goes back to rubbing soothing circles against Buck’s back, bringing them even closer together.    
He holds Buck until the tears stop, doesn’t even bother to try and push the younger man away. He’ll stay right how he is, the back of the sofa protecting the pair of them against the outside world. Buck seeking comfort in his arms. Buck tenses when they hear Christopher’s crutches on the floor.    
“Buck, it’s just Christopher. Relax.” Eddie says into his hair, absently pressing a kiss into the curls.    
“Hey dad, can I have…” Christopher cuts himself off as he takes in the sight of Eddie holding Buck. “What’s wrong with Buck?”    
Eddie feels Buck moving, knowing he won’t want Christopher seeing him this way. He pulls Buck in closer.    
“Buck just needed a really big hug. Want to help me do that?”    
“Okay!”    
Christopher makes his way over to the couch and Eddie has to adjust them slightly as Christopher sits on the sofa. The Couch springs squeak as Chris turns and wraps his arms around Buck’s Back. Buck pulls in closer to Eddie, letting Christopher fall more against the both of them. Christopher moves eventually, and Buck finally sits up a bit.    
“Can I have something to drink?”    
“Of course.” Eddie goes to move, and Buck gets up.    
“I should go.” His friends' voice sounds as if he’s just eaten smoke for an hour.    
“Stay.” Eddie pats his shoulder as he rises from the sofa, heads for the kitchen.    
He grabs water for all of them, wonders what the hell happened to make Buck break down how he did, and why he doesn’t want to talk to his therapist. Eddie heads back into the living room, stopping in the doorway. Christopher is leaning against Buck, neither of them talking. Buck’s hand absently brushing against Christopher’s hair. He’s staring at nothing, and it breaks Eddie’s heart to see his best friend so despondent. Stepping in, he takes his seat back, feels Buck fall back against his shoulder.    
He doesn’t know what happened, and from the way, Buck is acting isn’t sure he wants to know. The three of them sit there, not saying anything. Eddie grabs the stereo remote, turns on some music. Hopes it’ll distract Buck enough.    
***   
By dinner, Buck still hasn’t said much and doesn’t let Eddie get far. They’ve watched a couple of movies, and Christopher has even read to them. Eddie isn’t sure what to do, he wants to make Buck feel better, knows time and more therapy will be the only things that will put a bandaid on the open wound until it scabs over. Buck springs for takeout, and Eddie would have complained but didn’t have the heart to. The next time Eddie went to the bathroom, he detoured to his room and dialed Bobby. He needed to make sure Buck got out of his head. When the phone call was finished, he uses the bathroom and returns to his room. Grabbing his work bag, it’ll do for a few days. He tosses some of his clothes into it, heads down to Christopher’s room, and does the same.    
The bag slung over his shoulder, he moves towards the dining room, dropping it on the floor. Two sets of eyes move from him to the bag and back again. “Going somewhere?” Buck asks him.    
“To your place to get your bag, then,” Eddie shrugs. They’ll figure it out as they go.    
“We have to work on Monday. Christopher has school.”    
“We do not in fact have to work on Monday. McAllister and Jensen are covering for us.”    
Buck looks shocked, then over to Christopher. “He can catch up when we get back.”    
“Okay.”    
“Dad, can we get snacks for the car?” Christopher looks up at him, all smiles.    
“Of course. Go grab your shoes.” Christopher cheers then heads for his room to get his sneakers.    
There’s a beat of silence before Buck asks, “What are you doing Eddie?”    
Eddie looks across the table at those sad eyes, the drawn-in shoulders as if he’s trying to shrink into a space he usually fills up. “Getting you out of LA. You won’t talk to me, you won’t call your therapist. Not talking about it will only make it fester and eat at you more. So, we’re getting out of here, taking a few days. The three of us.”    
Buck nods, seeming to accept the unexpected. Christopher comes back, shoes on, a book in his hand. Together the three of them shut everything down, then headed outside in the rain. It took a second to rearrange the Jeep and the truck. Once they were settled into the truck, Eddie turned towards Buck’s place, knowing with time away, Buck would learn he wasn’t really alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cry with me tonight on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
